


It's Not Losing When It's You

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Virginity, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader asks Fili to take her virginity (no actual smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Losing When It's You

Tonight’s the night. you’re having Fili over for dinner and after months of courting, you’re going to invite him into your bed.  _ I just pray to Mahal I don’t disappoint him. I highly doubt he’s like me; I mean he’s a charming, handsome prince after all. _ You took a deep breath and headed to the door after the first knock sounded.

“Good evening, Y/N. You look lovely as always.” He pulled you against him and planted a sweet kiss on your lips. “Are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just...you’ll find out after dinner.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No. No. It’s nothing bad. It’s the opposite actually.”

You tried to keep your nerves at bay as you talked about your days while you ate. When the food was finished, you took the dishes to the kitchen with Fili following behind.

“So, is there any dessert tonight?”

“Me.” It came out as barely a whisper. You could feel my cheeks heating up as you looked down. You felt so ridiculous.  _ That’s how I tell him, really? _

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear that. I don’t think anyone could at that volume.” He curled his finger under your chin and lifted your face so you were looking at him in the eyes. “Are sure you’re okay? I’ve never seen you so red.”

“I. I. I said me.”

“You what?”

“Me. I’m dessert. I want you to take me to bed and make love to me.” You got it all out as quickly as you could.

His eyes widened. “Oh. Really, are you sure, because if you aren’t ready-” You cut him off with your lips.

“I’m ready, just nervous. I’ve never actually done this before.”

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you. I swear I’ll be gentle, and we can stop at any time.”

“I know. I trust and love you completely. I just can’t help but be nervous. What if I disappoint you or don’t live up to your past. What if-” This time you were the one cut off by a pair of lips.

“It’s alright. It’s true I’m no longer a virgin, but I’m certainly no expert. I’ve only bed a woman one other time. Honestly, I’m just as nervous as you.” He gave you what was possible the sweetest smile you have ever seen. He took your hand in his and lead you to the bedroom.

“Just lay back and relax, amrâlimê” He started to cover your face in light kisses, making his way to your mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours, touching your noses together, “You’re so beautiful. I’m so happy to be your first.” His eyes opened, and he gave you that sweet smile again. “And hopefully, your last.”

You reached your hands to either side of his face and matched his smile. “That’s a hope we share.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my writing on tumblr: http://specialagentcupcake.tumblr.com/fics


End file.
